Pilot Transcript (Games We Play)
Pilot 'was the first episode of the first season of Games We Play, which was an episodic series scripted by Hailey Stillman. We've compiled here the original transcripts and some of our own notes on it. Transcript (Original) PEARLS: ''*she ignores the click of news cameras as she waves goodbye to her fiancee, Howard, who is drifting away in his speedboat* ''Be safe! ''*she flashes a smile at the cameras* '' HOWARD: Yes, I- PEARLS: I want you to be home by tomorrow evening. Six pm sharp, you hear? HOWARD: Honestly honey, stop worrying. You don't have to fill the place of my mother. PEARLS: All the same, as your fiancee and devoted wife-to-be ''*her she flashes another look at the newscameras* ''I believe I hold some position of authority. HOWARD: Six pm it is, then. PEARLS: Toodles, lovie! HOWARD: Goodbye! PEARLS: ''*she is driving home that night in her expensive car, barely paying attention to the road as she smears on lipstick. She pulls to a stop near her mailbox and opens it from the car. She props open a magazing and reads it whilst driving. While she is turning a page, a note falls out. She reads it aloud quietly to herself.* ''Poor Miss Malone, all alone with a silly old map I wish to own. Hand it over and I'll send cash- 5% of the map's hidden stash. That's 25 thousand so stand by the phone, and don't bring the police to Howard's home. You don't want to end up just like him- gone forever on your very last swim. ''*She rolls her eyes and stuffs the note into the glove box.* ''Everybody wants to get their hands on the heiress. ''*She spies someone driving a motorbike in the front winshield, and leands forward for a better look. The motorcyclist slamms on the brakes and PEARLS hits his car. The airbags go off and PEARLS slumps to the side, blood all over her face. The last thing she sees in a dark figure running off in the distance* '' OPENING CREDITS NEWSWOMAN: ''*on TV, standing near Lake Gordon. Polic calmor about and the area teems with reporters and camera men* ''I am standing at the edge of Lake Gordon where weeks of speculation have brought the Lakehills Police Department to confirm that millionaire Howard Elbert Harrison drowned, presumably dead. ''*Slow draw back to reveal CHLOE sitting by the TV. She changes the channel* '' After a thorough dredging of Lake Gordon, where Mr. Howard Harrison's fishing boat was anchored, as well as extensive searches of the surrounding area, we can only conclude that he drowned after falling overboard. Police say ''*slowly fades out* '' MRS. BRIGHAM: Chloe. ''*She shakes her daughter CHLOE's shoulder. CHLOE looks up, still distracted* '' CHLOE: Hmm? MRS. BRIGHAM: I've got to get to work now, sweetheart. ''*She kisses her daughter on the forehead but CHLOE still doesn't respond; glued to the TV. MRS. BRIGHAM seems disappointed but leaves anyways. As she leaves,* ''Love you! CHLOE: ''*mumbling* ''Love you too. ''*She waits for a moment until her mother's car's engine is heard. Then she hastily turns off the TV right as we see POLICE CHIEF LLOYD DELGRANO shoo the cameras away. CHLOE pulls on a jacket and runs out the back door, leaving it slightly ajar.* '' CHLOE: *MARIAH is steadily lowering the needle into an operation game when CHLOE bursts through her door. The buzzer goes of and MARIAH angrily slams the game on the ground.* Mariah! MARIAH: Darn it, Chloe! I was this close! CHLOE: ''*ignoring her* ''Melissa Malone. MARIAH: Complete sentences, please. CHLOE: ''*panting* ''Miss Melissa Malone- Pearls, they called her. MARIAH: Yes, yes, out with it. CHLOE: If you'd stop interrupting me I'd get it out to you a lot faster. MARIAH: Not with what I've seen from past events. ''*She sits back down at her desk* ''Now is this actually important or can I get back to this college application? CHLOE: Where to? MARIAH: Harvard. ''*she pauses for a moment* ''Ah-ha, good distraction. Now, what's actually so important? ''*she swivels around in her chair* '' CHLOE: Pearls was in a car crash- she's in the hospital now. MARIAH: Mother's love. ''*She starts to gather up her papers* ''Why didn't you tell me before, Chloe? CHLOE: ''*following her around the room* ''I did! I mean, I tried to. You kept interrupting me. MARIAH: Yes, and you should have kept talking anyways. ''*MARIAH, with her messenger bag full of papers, runs out of the room- which we find is part of a tree house. She slides down the slide and CHLOE follows after her* '' CHLOE: Mariah! MARIAH: ''*without turning around* ''Is there yet another detail you've forgot to warn me of? CHLOE: You forgot your shoes. ''*She holds them up. MARIAH looks down at her feet and back up at CHLOE. CHLOE smiles.* '' CHLOE: ''*As she and MARIAH enter the busy hospital* ''Would you mind explaining to me your fascination with this particular millionaire drowning? MARIAH: ''*as she pushes her way through the crowd* ''Yes, I would mind that. ''*CHLOE sighs* '' CHLOE: Could you at least try not be be so vague? MARIAH: ''*turns to look at her before pushing through the second round of doors* ''No. Sorry. Ah, here's our lovely Miss Malone! ''*She turns to open the door but the nurse (named JANIE) pushes it shut before she can get through.* '' JEANIE: Do you have authorization to get into this room? MARIAH: ''*awkwardly fumbles through her bag and finds a fake badge. She flips it open and holds it out in front of JEANIE* ''Step aside, Miss ''*she peers at the woman''s name tag* Jeanie. We're with the law. JEANIE: ''*unimpressed* ''That's a fake. MARIAH: Of course it's not, my age should have given that away immediately. Or at least I should hope so. Secondly, we don't need a badge to see a patient in the hospital. That in itself would have given me reason to take you in for questioning, if I had a real badge. Which, I don't need. Bye! ''*She pushes her way through the door and quickly takes in her surroundings.* ''Wounds to the head, chest, and most likely the frontal lobe. ''*MARIAH pulls on some blue plastic gloves and attempts to take PEARLS's pulse. She notes a ruby she's wearing and looks closer* ''That's odd... ''*MARIAH reaches into PEARLS's throat and pulls out a piece of glass.* ''No. No. This is all wrong. Chloe, are you getting this down? CHLOE: Was I supposed to be? MARIAH: ''*rolls eyes* ''Of course. We go over this every time. CHLOE: This is the first time you've mentioned it. MARIAH: ''*after a pause* ''Ah. I must have been thinking it all this time then. Document this, will you? ''*She drops the glass in a plastic bag and gives it to CHLOE* '' CHLOE: Where did you get that? MARIAH: Took it from one of the drawers in this room. Always the top drawer to the upmost right. Hospitals. So predictable. CHLOE: What are you looking at now? ''*She walks over to MARIAH, who is looking at PEARLS's hands.* '' MARIAH: Blood. On her fingertips. She was left handed. CHLOE: How can you tell? MARIAH: ''*claps and rubs her hands together excitedly.* ''We're going to the crash site- or should I say, a murder site. JEANIE: ''*taps her on the shoulder, behind her are two POLICEMEN* ''Excuse me, ma'am. You'll have to come with us. MARIAH: Hear that Chloe? We're madams! CHLOE: ''*looking over at MARIAH, who is smiling with glee as they ride in the police car* ''Could you stop smiling so much? MARIAH: I'm sorry, I didn't realize my normal state interfered with your depression. CHLOE: One, that's not your normal state or whatever. Two, this isn't exactly my idea of a perfect Saturday. ''*she pauses and learns of the car door away from MARIAH* ''Ugh, listen to me. I'm starting to sound just like you. MARIAH: That's a good thing, yes? CHLOE: ''*sighs* ''I don't think you get it, Mariah. They're taking us in for custody. Our parents will have to come get us. MARIAH: ''*deep in thought, talking to herself* ''Why would they restrict access to her room? Think, think! CHLOE: Are you even listening? MARIAH: No, I'm not. And if you'd be quiet, that'd be a blessing. I'm trying to concentrate. CHLOE: ''*upset* ''But- MARIAH: Consider it my Christmas present. ''*there is a long pause and MARIAH squeezes her eyes closed, only to open them moments later* ''Ah! I've got it! ''*she rubs her hands together* ''This is perfect, perfect! ''*She turns to the POLICEMAN driving the car.* ''Could you let us off at my mum's house? CHLOE: ''*whispers* ''You don't have a mom. She died when you were six. MARIAH: ''*whispers* ''Mrs. Chesterfield's house. CHLOE: ''*whispering* ''Is that the one who always calls you her baby angel? But isn't she seventy or something ''*MARIAH scrunches up her nose and nodds* '' POLICEMAN: I'll have to talk to her, of course. MARIAH: ''*flashes a smile* ''Oh, but she's out on a business trip. Could you speak to my grandma then? CHLOE: ''*walking down an unpaved road with MARIAH* ''Mrs. Chesterfield chewed you out over that. You should have known... being you and all. MARIAH: ''*shruggs* ''Maybe I did. CHLOE: ''*rolls her eyes* ''Oh, come off it. You can't be serious. MARIAH: Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. CHLOE: ''*scoffs* ''Please. ''*MARIAH gives her a sly smile* '' MARIAH: The desired end result was achieved, was it not? We're here walking down this road just as planned. CHLOE: Yes, why are we? MARIAH: ''*Stops and CHLOE stops after he. She takes a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and unfolds it. It's a diagram of the crash PEARL was in* ''Here. ''*CHLOE takes it from her and studies this* '' CHLOE: They flashed this on TV. That news program you had me watch for you. Where did you get these diagrams? MARIAH: I copied them from the case file at the police office. Can't you see these streaks from the ink of their old printer? Model C6150, HP. Obviously. CHLOE: ''*still scanning the paper* ''No, no, not obviously. I pretty sure no one else would have thought of that, Mariah. MARIAH: That's what makes me so unqiue, Chloe. CHLOE: Yes. But I suppose the real question is, what is this a diagram of? ''*MARIAH points at the name Melissa "Pearls" Malone on the paper, next to the number one* ''Oh. MARIAH: Car's still here, and the news crew is thicker than ever. ''*She passes under some caution tape and CHLOE nervously follows. Some POLICEMEN try to stop them but MARIAH flips open her badge* ''Mariah Stoneford, 3rd Precint. POLICEMEN: That's a forged badge, ma'am. MARIAH: Ah, what does it matter? It only means something if you believe it means something if you believe it to mean something, much like those worthless green things you print. ''*she pushes her way past them and throws open the door to the car* '' POLICEMAN 1: Don't tamper with that evidence! ''*MARIAH, distractedly, waves him away without looking up. Cut to what MARIAH sees. The word Carte is written in blood. The windshield is smashed but held together, made of safety glass. The glovebox is slightly ajar. MARIAH pries it open and finds the note. She studies it quickly, and, hearing the police behind her, stuffs the note into her bag.* ''I'm afraid I'll have to take you into custody. MARIAH: That won't be necessary. ''*she ducks back over the caution tape and CHLOE ad-libs an apology and follows after her* '' CHLOE: What'd you find? MARIAH: Absolutely nothing. ''*she pulls of her gloves and puts them in a random watebin* '' CHLOE: We both know that's impossible. MARIAH: ''*without looking behind her* nothing that the police need to know about. CHLOE: Ah, I see how it is. This is a matter of pride for you, isn't it? Against that nurse Janine? MARIAH: Jeanie. CHLOE: It doesn't matter. MARIAH: It matters lots. She was mostly likely born in the 70s. Likely around the time when the TV show I Dream of Jeanie stopped airing. Her parents were mostly a fan of the TV show, which explains Jeanie's constant movie quoting. CHLOE: Quoting? MARIAH: Of course. Now, try not to interrupt. Jeanie probably watched lots of TV too, unless it was coincidental. Most children who know the origins of their names and aren't ashamed of them won't flinch every time their name is mentioned. Jeanie does, which probably means that she was the victim of teasing in childhood. Now, if you'll notice the scars on her left wrist, you'll see they were cut there. She's depressive and self abusing. Proably like Marilyn Monroe. She probably is a substance abuser too, following a likely pattern. This makes her unstable and unsuited for her job. Conclusion: names matter lots. CHLOE: *baffled* ''What does my name say about me? MARIAH: I already know you too well to say. Now that we've finished that tiresome discussion, would you mind watching the news tonight for me? There's a special on the stolen bullion case. ''*She pats CHLOE on the shoulder before running off.* ''Best of luck! ''*CHLOE shakes her head and smiles* '' CHLOE: ''*MARIAH is writing away at her desk and looking over the photos she took with her cell phone camera. CHLOE pushes open the door, carrying a steaming hot plate of food* ''I brought you some food. ''*MARIAH doesn't respond* ''Thought you might be hungry. ''*MARIAH keeps writing and still doesn't look up* '' MARIAH: ''*distractedly* ''Hunger is an illusion caused by the hypothalamus, or, theoretically, by the balance in fatty acids. CHLOE: ''*sets the plate down on a plastic table* ''It's your favorite. MARIAH: ''*still focusing on what she's doing* Hmm? CHLOE: Kielbasa and pulled pork stroganoff served with stuffed cheese stew. *MARIAH pauses, and spins around in her chair to face CHLOE. Her hands are in a steeple position* '' MARIAH: You care a little too much for your concern to be genuine. ''*she leans forward* ''enlighten me. CHLOE: ''*sighs* ''My dog died, and I was afraid you'd be upset. MARIAH: ''*narrowing her eyes* ''I can still hear a dog barking, and there's not a single dog in the neighborhood other than use with that specific annoying pitch. Secondly, you're an easy crier and your eyes would still be puffy. Three, you know from past experience I have little regard for dogs such as yours. And finally, you're biting the inside of your lip. CHLOE: What's that got to do with it? MARIAH: You always bite the inside of your lip when you lie. ''*CHLOE stops biting the inside of her lip. MARIAH leans forward and starts shoveling the food into her mouth. She speaks with a mouth full of food* ''Thanks for the stroganoff, by the way. Delicious. ''*CHLOE turns to leave* ''Ah! Stop there. ''*MARIAH wipes her face off with a cloth napkin CHLOE brought in* ''You never did say what was really wrong. But I believe it had something to do with the news this afternoon. Am I correct? CHLOE: Yes... MARIAH: What is it then? CHLOE: ''*gulps* ''You were right. MARIAH: ''*unimpressed* ''I'm right about many things. Which one, specifically? CHLOE: Lots. ''*she sits down in the chair* ''Police Chief Lloyd Delgrano resigning, MARIAH: ''*to herself* ''He always did say he hated the mayor. CHLOE: ''*continuing* '' Harry Devlin- the member of that gold robbery gang- MARIAH: ''*to herself* ''gold bullion. Worth half a million dollars. CHLOE: ''*continues* '' refusing to talk, the mayor putting roadblocks on the city to stop the gold from being smuggled out, MARIAH: ''*to herself* ''Too little, too late. And naiively predictable. CHLOE: ''*starting to get a little annoyed by MARIAH's interruptions* '' Devlin smuggling out information to other gange members, MARIAH: ''*to herself* ''Ah, cliche. CHLOE: ''*sniffing slightly in annoyance* ''Cufflinks found at the scene of the robbery, and.. and... that's it. MARIAH: You're biting your lip. You've really got to stop that if you want a shot at fooling me. Now, enough with it. What's happened? CHLOE: Devlin killed his cellmate. That's what they said. MARIAH: ''*to herself* ''Typical. ''*To CHLOE* ''Relay the whole thing to me over again. CHLOE: Umm, okay. The police chief resigned, Devlin refused to talk- MARIAH: No, no, no! Not that. Not that, I already heard that. CHLOE: ''*upset* ''What, then? MARIAH: The whole gold bullion thing. Start from day one. ''*she leans back in her chair and closes her eyes* '' CHLOE: September 9th, gold bullion ammounting to half a million dollars was stolen from the bank. The one on Bush street. Witnesses saw a five-strong gang, of which only Harry has been accurately identified. harry Devlin, his nickname was "Honest Harry". Who'd've thought? MARIAH: ''*eyes still closed* ''I did, that's who. Did they credit me in the news. CHLOE: No. MARIAH: I'd assumed not. Continue. CHLOE: Underworld sources suggest that the whole thing was planned by the criminal mastermind "The Old Man". The police chief- uh, ex chief wanted more money from the mayor. Five thousand dollars already used up. They found two cufflinks and a black fountain pen on the site. To disclose any pertenant information, contact.. yeah, blah, blah, blah. MARIAH: ''*opens her eyes, confused* ''That doesn't sound like a real person. CHLOE: Blah, blah, blah? That's a cultural thing. MARIAH: Whom do we contact? CHLOE: You're not going to conact them again. ''*she folds her arms across her chest* ''Not if I have anything to say about it. ''*MARIAH glares out her* ''Oh, stop it, would you? 3rd Precinct station house. MARIAH: I have that number in my phone. ''*she digs it out of her pocket with an odd calm and hand it to CHLOE.* ''Call it, will you? CHLOE: ''*reluctantly begins typing on the phone.* ''I can't find the number anywhere. MARIAH: Ah. It's listed under big idiots. CHLOE: ''*sends her a snarky look* ''Real mature, Mariah. MARIAH: I do pride myself on it. That and a lack for the understanding of sarcasm, which I believe you recently attempted to wound me with. Well done. CHLOE: Found it. ''*She calls the number and holds it out to MARIAH* MARIAH: *takes the phone without looking at CHLOE. She waits for a short time and then hangs up* ''They didn't pick up. That's queer. CHLOE: ''*Taking the phone back as MARIAH hands it to her* ''They must have Caller ID. MARIAH: '*Lost in thought* Put the phone in my bag, please.' CHLOE: It's closer to you than it is to me. MARIAH: Yes, but I figured you weren't doing anything of criticial importance. *She closes her eyes, knowing that the debate is over. CHLOE sighs and stops over to the bag* '' CHLOE: *notices the threatening note MARIAH took from the crash scene and pulls it out of the bag* What's this? MARIAH: ''*opens one eye* ''What's what? CHLOE: ''*stnads up from the kneeling position she was in to put the phone in the bag* ''This note. It says poor Miss Malone, all alone with a silly old map I- MARIAH: ''*opens both eyes and leans forward in her chair, snatching the paper away from CHLOE. She scans it over quickly* ''I'm well aware what it says, I've committed it to memory. The question is who "a friend" is. CHLOE: *looking over her shoulder* Or, more importantly, what map he's talking about. MARIAH: ''*confused, looks up at her* '' He? CHLOE: He, she, whatever. What map is the note-sender talking about? MARIAH: ''*studies the paper* ''Frankly, the map he's talking about is quite obvious. This note states that five percent of the map's hidden stash is twenty five grand- bringing the total to have a million dollars. Theoretically, we can link this to the hidden stash of stollen bullion, also worth half a million dollars. Hypothetically, of course. ''*she turns the note over in her hands* ''It's simple, really. ''*a short pause* ''But why did Pearls have it? ''*longer pause, MARIAH starts laughing excitedly* ''A-ha! Ha ha ha ha ha! Of course. ''*She pulls on her jacket and puts on her shoes, but on the wrong feet. She swings open the treehouse door* '' CHLOE: ''*standing up, trying to follow quickly* ''Where are we going? MARIAH: ''*waving the note in the air* 'We've '''got a murder to solve! ''*she slams the door and leaves CHLOE alone. CHLOE sighs and follows after her* '' CHLOE: Murder? MARIAH: ''*sliding down the treehouse slide* ''Attempted, at least. CHLOE: ''*follows in suit* ''Police are saying it's an accidental crash. That's all. MARIAH: ''*sighs, not looking back as she walks forward* ''Yeah, well the police don't know how to do their own jobs. CHLOE: Where are we going? MARIAH: Carter's. CHLOE: The motorbike shop? MARIAH: Where else? The motorbike driven in the accident was purchased there. CHLOE: How can you be sure? MARIAH: The ransom note was written on a reciept for special parts used on that motorbike. Almost conclusive evidence that the two are tied. It's so sloppy even the police should have seen that one. ''*looking again at the note* ''There's one thing I don't understand though. ''*moment of silence* '' CHLOE: What's that? MARIAH: If the note threatens her end to be that of Howard, who is presumed drowned. This gives us three possible reasons. One, our criminal and or gamg is getting sloppy. Two, this note was only meant to threaten Pearls and the crash wasn't attempted murder, just a warning. CHLOE: ''*After a pause* ''What's the third? MARIAH: Howard's not actually dead. ''*CHLOE stops in her tracks but MARIAH continues walking* '' MARIAH: ''*pushing open the door to a Carter's motorbike shop* ''Carter? ''*She turns on the lights and they flicker on. CHLOE follows after her. The shop is oddly quiet* ''Hello? ''*CHLOE hears a thud and instinctively jumps near MARIAH. MARIAH goes to turn on the light to CARTER's office but it won't turn on. She hands CHLOE a flashlight* ''We'll split up. See if you can find out where he went. ''*MARIAH goes into the dark supply room and finds some "ketchup" on the racks. She rubs it between her fingers. CHLOE screams, and MARIAH runs to her. She trips over something and we hear a distinctive snap of a breaking bone, but MARIAH continues running. She goes into the office to see a panicked CHLOE shining a flashlight on CARTER's dead body* ''Great Scott. CHLOE: ''*hyperventallating* ''We have to call someone. The police or something. MARIAH: ''*kneeling down to study the body* ''Why don't you? CHLOE: I did. I mean, I tried. The phone was disconnected or something. Oh, great. Now they're going to think it was us. Or they'll ask us why we were here. ''*her voice begins to fade out as we switch to MARIAH's point of view* ''Oh, why didn't I bring my cell phone? I always take it with me, except this one time when we need it. I mean, c'mon, there's no logical reason why I... ''*MARIAH sees faint traces of mud on the carpet. Footprints, size 10.5. Male, average height. Long strides- confident, in a hurry. Standard uniform shoes for US police.* '' MARIAH: ''*blinks, stands up* Someone's already been here, most likely after he died. Most likely the police. *she touches her fingertips to the slight traces of mud* ''Still wet. That means they must be very recent. ''*She looks around the room and back at CHLOE* ''They're not the police. CHLOE: ''*exhasperated* ''And how would you know, Mariah?! MARIAH: ''*serious* ''They're still here. ''*CHLOE, terrified, leans against the wall but MARIAH searches the room.* ''Come out, come out! ''*Suddenly a man appears and puts MARIAH in a chokehold. She tries to fight him off but is unsuccessfull. Choking,* ''Chloe! Do something! CHLOE: ''*Snaps into action and starts hitting the man (CLYDE) with a lighter weight office chair. He loosens his hold on MARIAH, who is able to slip out and she punches him in the jaw (theatrics) and he collapses on the ground. CHLOE seems stunned but MARIAH grabs her by the arm* MARIAH: Run! ''*She and CHLOE run out the back door, CHLOE stumbling behind* '' Transcript Notes Write the second section of your page here.